1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue perforation device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device, which draws skin and underlying tissue onto a perforation device and away from vulnerable underlying structures.
2. Background of the Invention
Significant morbidity and mortality occurs each year by iatrogenic injuries during establishment of pneumoperitoneum prior to laparoscopic surgical procedures. The main source of these injuries is inadvertent perforation of blood vessels or organ structures within the abdominal cavity when the penetration device (needle, trocar or punch biopsy cutting tool) is advanced too far through the abdominal wall piercing the underlying organs that are located adjacent thereto. These injuries are more common with inexperienced surgeons, but can occur even in the most experienced hands. Built-in safety devices exist in the perforation devices themselves, but injuries still occur because of the close proximity of the structures that are intended to be perforated and those to be avoided.
Vacuum has been used to fix or distort the body and body cavities. In addition, techniques exist for insufflation, or mechanical or vacuum elevation of the abdominal wall during surgical procedures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,539, a vacuum-actuated tissue-lifting device and method for performing a surgical procedure in an operative space of a patient are disclosed. The preferred device has a shell with a profile configured to surround a tissue surface of the patient, a vacuum port located on the shell for applying a vacuum between the shell and the tissue surface, and an air conduit extending through the shell to permit air to pass into the operative space of the patient when vacuum is applied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,358, a trocar is disclosed having a safety shield control mechanism that prevents the inner cannula from rotating and from moving axially when in the locked position. The safety shield control mechanism applies consistent pressure on the safety shield and has an open architecture for ease of sterilization. The trocar provides holding levels for different sizes of hands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,041, a pneumatically powered trocar assembly is disclosed that includes a source of compressed gas which releases a metered amount of gas to a chamber. A piston slidably positioned within the chamber is driven forward by the compressed gas introduced therein, and an obturator with a tissue piercing tip are advanced thereby. Optionally, a sensor detects the presence of body tissue within the cutting path of the tip and blocks the passage of compressed gas to the chamber, or alternatively, opens an escape vent to release compressed gas therefrom if insufficient body tissue resistance is encountered.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,883, a Veress needle and cannula assembly is disclosed that includes a stainless steel cannula assembly with a cannula having an outer diameter of approximately 4 mm and a Veress needle assembly having a Veress needle with an outer diameter of approximately 3 mm. The cannula assembly includes a proximal valve assembly and the Veress needle is insertable through the valve assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,607, an apparatus is disclosed for allowing two retractors to be used to lift the abdominal wall to provide improved visualization and working space in the abdomen of obese patients, and in the lateral regions of the abdomen of normal patients. The apparatus connects a first retractor and a second retractor to a mechanical lifting arm, and comprises a bar, and first, second, and third connecting devices. The apparatus is used by making a first incision and a second incision in the abdominal wall at separated locations. The first retractor is inserted into the first incision, and the second retractor is inserted into the second incision. The first retractor and the second retractor are attached to the crossbar, anal a lifting force is applied to the crossbar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,759, an apparatus for retracting an organ to gain access to treat a tissue is disclosed. The apparatus has a main envelope, a second envelope, a first inflation device and a second inflation device. The main envelope encloses a main chamber, and includes a window and a removable window. The second envelope covers substantially all the main envelope, except the window and the removable window. The second envelope and the main envelope enclose a second chamber outside the main chamber. The first inflation device passes a fluid into the main chamber to expand the main chamber and the second chamber from a compacted state to retract the organ. The second inflation device passes a fluid into the second chamber to further expand the second chamber to maintain the organ in its retracted state after fluid has been released from the main chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,603, an apparatus is described for laparoscopically retracting an organ inside the body to provide surgical access to adjacent tissue. The apparatus includes a thin, flexible envelope, which encloses a chamber. The envelope is laparoscopically insertable in a collapsed state into a body cavity, and the chamber is inflatable to an expanded state following introduction of the envelope into the body. Inflation of the chamber causes retraction of adjacent tissue. An elastomeric seal is insertable into the chamber following inflation and is attachable to part of the envelope inside the chamber following inflation of the chamber. The seal provides a gas-tight seal to maintain the chamber in the expanded state, and to maintain the organ in the retracted state, notwithstanding the piercing of an aperture in the part of the envelope covered by the seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,856, an inflatable apparatus for organ retraction includes a main envelope that forms a main chamber is disclosed. An additional chamber is formed by attaching the periphery of an additional envelope to the outside or the inside of the main envelope. The part of the surface of the main envelope that is not covered by the additional envelope provides a plurality of windows, which, after the additional chamber is inflated, may be at least partially removed to provide apertures through, which treatment or observation can be carried out.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,790, a first inflatable retraction device is disclosed having a first inflatable chamber and a non-pressurized chamber inside the main chamber. The non-pressurized chamber is expanded by inflating a second inflatable chamber. The non-pressurized chamber enables the main chamber to remain inflated when an aperture is cut in the envelope of the main chamber, through which treatment is carried out. A second inflatable retraction device has an inflatable retractor and a maintainer. The inflatable retractor retracts the organ and the maintainer maintains the organ in its retracted condition after the inflatable retractor is deflated. The maintainer can be inflatable, and can be inside or outside the inflatable retractor. A self-retracting endoscope has an optical assembly with an expandable retractor fitted to its distal end. The distal end of the endoscope is inserted into the body with the retractor in a collapsed condition. The retractor is then expanded to retract organs that would otherwise obstruct the view from the distal end of the optical assembly. After observations are complete, the retractor is returned to its collapsed condition. An insertion tube enables cylindrical objects, such as packaged inflatable retraction devices, to be pulled, instead of pushed, into the body. The additional chamber of an inflatable retraction device having two inflatable chambers is filled with a slurry of a particulate solid in a liquid. The liquid is removed and the additional chamber evacuated to consolidate the particulate solid. This increases the retracting strength of the additional chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,689, a fan retractor is disclosed for laparoscopic surgery has a pair of angle-shaped elements with first legs disposed in parallel relationship to one another and second legs extending laterally from the first legs for movement between a juxtaposed collapsed condition and a fanned-out expanded condition responsive to rotation of the first legs about their longitudinal axes. Actuators are provided on the first legs to move the second legs between the collapsed and extended conditions. A first lock engages the actuators to lock the second legs in the extended condition and against movement toward or away from one another. A second lock in the form of a block slidably received on the first legs is selectively engageable between the second legs when in the extended condition. When engaged, the second lock serves both to block the second legs from movement toward one another and to restrain the first legs against movement away from one another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,711, an organ or tissue plane to be retracted is performed to gain access for a surgical instrument to treat an organ or tissue plane to be treated. An inflatable retractor, including a main envelope enclosing a main chamber, is provided with the main envelope in a collapsed state. The main envelope of the retractor is placed adjacent the organ or tissue plane to be retracted. The main chamber is inflated to an expanded state to retract the organ or tissue plane to be retracted. An aperture is pierced in the main envelope to provide access for the surgical instrument passed into the main chamber to contact an organ or tissue plane to be treated while the main chamber is maintained in the expanded state, notwithstanding the aperture pierced in the main envelope.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,367, an inflatable retractor including a main envelope enclosing a main chamber is provided. The main envelope is provided in a collapsed state. An elastomeric window is also provided. The main envelope of the inflatable retractor is placed adjacent the organ inside the body, and the main chamber is expanded to an expanded state to retract the organ. Following inflation of the main chamber to the expanded state, the elastomeric window is attached to the main envelope inside the main chamber to cover part of the main envelope. The surgical instrument is passed into the main chamber. An aperture is pierced in the pan of the main envelope covered by the elastomeric window to provide access for the surgical instrument to contact the tissue. The elastomeric window provides a gas-tight seal to maintain the main chamber in the expanded state.
In contrast to known techniques and methods, the preferred device of the present invention advances tissue to be perforated onto a stationary perforation device and away from the underlying structures. The simplicity of technique leads to a short learning curve and virtually eliminates the possibility of iatrogenic injuries.